O jeito que eu te amei
by alisonmichellesm
Summary: Um término, um erro, dois corações, dois gênios e uma vontade: voltar.


_Capítulo 1 – Am I Ready For Love?_

_(Freddie Benson's POV)_

Acordei com a minha mãe abrindo as janelas e deixando o sol entrar me fazendo acordar.

_- Freddward Benson!-_Gritava a minha mãe. Qual é o problema com ela? Não pode me acordar de um jeito mais... Doce?

_- MÃE!_- Gritei. Às vezes ela enchia o meu saco.

_- Levante-se da cama e vá se lavar, e não se esqueça de colocar o protetor lá... - _Ela começou.

_- EU SEI, MÃE! - _Interrompi._ - __Pode me deixar só agora?_

Minha mãe saiu e fechou a porta. _"Finalmente"_ pensei. Me olhei no espelho e notei que parecia... Cansado? Estranho. A verdade é que não ando dormindo bem. Não penso direito. Mal como. Na minha cabeça só existe uma coisa e ela insiste em querer ficar lá. E essa coisa se chama "Sam Puckett".

Sam e eu terminamos a mais ou menos 3 meses. Depois disso, tudo voltou ao normal, pelo menos para ela. Ela voltou a me odiar e eu voltei a ter pernas quebradas pela garota que amo. Se pernas e braços quebrados é o preço para ainda ter a Sam perto de mim, eu aceito, eu aguento.

_ - Mãe, vou para a casa da Carly e depois iremos para a escola..._

_- O que? E não vai comer nada? O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia, Freddie -_Ela estava preocupada, mas eu não sentia fome.

_- Tudo bem mãe, levo uma pêrae como no caminho para a escola._

_- Tudo bem então. Boa aula, querido._

_- Tchau, mãe._

Saí e bati na porta da Carly. Ela abriu.

- Ah, oi Freddie, é você_ -_ Ela estava obviamente esperando outra pessoa.

- Estava esperando outra pessoa?-Não tinha noção de quem seria.

- Sim, estava. Estou esperando a Sam -Meu coração pulou ao ouvir aquele nome. Que coisa louca.

- E vocês irão fazer algo... Especial? - Estava curioso.

- Como assim especial? -Carly estava nervosa.

- Não sei -Admiti.

- Não Freddie, só estou esperando ela para irmos ao Groovy Smoothie -Porque Carly não me encarava?

- E vocês não irão à escola hoje?

- Iremos demorar um pouco. Você pode ir na frente? -Acenei com a cabeça e me preparava para sair quando Sam entrou rapidamente, sem bater na porta ou qualquer coisa, e foi falando.

- Oi Carls, minha mãe parou em uma fila para comprar frango frito... -Ela me olhou e me a expressão dela mudou totalmente. O que estava acontecendo? Sam estava triste?

- Ah, oi Freddie - Ela falou levando seus olhos ao chão. Ouvi a voz da Carly falar atrás de mim.

- Freddie já estava indo, né Freddie? -A voz da Carly estava tensa.

- Ahn? Ah, sim, estava mesmo. Oi Sam... - Sam não me apelidou ou me bateu? Tem algo errado nisso aí.

- Oi Freddie -Agora ela me olhava e me enfeitiçava. Os olhos delas estavam vermelhos, ela estava chorando? Não, não é possível. Sam Puckett não chora.

- Eu vou indo, vejo vocês mais tarde no ensaio do iCarly. Tchau muchachas_.- _ Falei saindo da casa. Estava acontecendo algo muito estranho ali. O que será?

(Carly Shay's POV)

- Pode me contar o que está acontecendo, Sam? -Comecei. Sam me ligou bem cedo, estava com a voz embargada, como se estivesse chorando e disse que precisava muito falar comigo. Fiquei sem saber o que pensar e nervosa, Sam não é o tipo de pessoa com quem se tem uma conversa séria.

- Carly, preciso te contar algo... - Ela começou.

- Eu estou ouvindo, Sam - Sam sentou no sofá, bufou e tirou de dentro da bolsa um balde com frango frito e começou a comer_. "_O que foi_?"_ Ela perguntou depois do olhar que eu lancei pra ela.

- Quando estou nervosa eu preciso comer -Ela falou.

- Sam, é melhor irmos ao Groovy Smoothie e lá você me explica tudo porque eu sei que aqui eu não vou conseguir te arrancar nada - Não ia mesmo.

- Tudo bem_ - _Sam disse _- _Mas antes, posso comer aquele presunto boliviano que vocês têm aí?

_- _Claro_-_ Disse sorrindo. Sempre a mesma Sam de sempre... Ou não?

(Samantha Puckett's POV)

Não sei como dizer o que eu tenho que dizer para a Carly. Não sei se ela vai entender. Espero que sim. Chegamos ao Groovy Smoothiee lá estava vazio.

- Ainda bem que não tem muita gente, assim poderemos conversar em paz - Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos que não ouvi o que Carly dizia.

- Saaaam! Acorda! - Ela gritou com aquela voz fina.

-Desculpa estava pensando em como aquele presunto é realmente bom – Tentei fingir um sorriso para Carly – O que você queria falar comigo?

- O que _você_ queria falar comigo? Foi você que me ligou e me deixou desesperada, Sam! E até agora não me falou nada! - Sentia a tensão e a ansiedade na voz da Carly.

- Podemos pedir Milk-shakes de morango antes da conversa?

- Tudo bem – Carly bufou.

Os milk-shakes chegaram e eu já estava acabando de beber o meu. Carly me olhava e me fitava com curiosidade, acho que ela já estava sentindo que não seria uma coisa muito agradável que sairia daquela conversa. Estava na hora de abrir o jogo, e eu admito, não sei como fazer isso.

- Carls, preciso te contar algo... – Comecei e já estava à beira de lágrimas.

- Diga logo, Sam – Desculpa minha amiga...

- Carly, eu vou viajar... – Carly não iria entender.

- Sério? Vai pra casa da sua avó? Volta na semana que vem? – Carly tinha suspirado, ela estava mais aliviada e começou a tomar seu milk-shake. Não sabia que o pior viria mais tarde.

- Não, eu não vou voltar, Carls. Eu vou morar com o meu pai. – Não sabia como Carly reagiria, mas o que vi me assustou.

- O QUE? – Ela gritou bem alto cuspindo o que estava bebendo e me encarando com uma cara de "você está brincando, né Sam?" – COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI MORAR COM O SEU PAI?

- Calma, Carly – Suspirei...

- CALMA? COMO ASSIM CALMA? VOCÊ É A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, SAM. VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR, VOCÊ NÃO PODE ABANDONAR NOSSO WEBSHOW. E O FREDDIE, SAM? O QUE FAREMOS COM FREDDIE? O QUE ELE FARÁ SEM _VOCÊ_?

- Ele ficará bem... – Abaixei os olhos e encarei o chão na esperança que as lágrimas não saíssem dos olhos. Não estava indo porque queria. Não queria abandonar o iCarly, a Carly, o Spencer, até mesmo aquela baleia ex-sem camisa do Gibby. Não queria abandonar o Freddie. Levantei a cabeça e Carly estava com a cabeça baixa chorando. – Eu não estou indo porque quero, Carly. A situação com a minha mãe está insuportável. Eu não aguento mais. Meu pai apareceu com essa proposta de morar com ele e Melanie há quatro meses, mas eu recusei, pois estava com o Freddie. Agora eu estou sem ele e acho que você vai aguentar levar o iCarly para frente sem mim. – Forjei o sorriso para a Carly, mas ela me olhava como uma criança chorona que perdeu sua boneca favorita.

- Não existe iCarly sem você. – Carly chorava e eu estava ficando desesperada com o choro dela. – Não existe mais nada sem você, Sam. Você não pode ir. Por favor, Sam, não vá. Por favor.

Fiquei em silêncio ouvindo Carly chorar. Não sabia o que dizer. Não podia dizer o real motivo pelo qual estava indo embora. Depois de um longo tempo, Carly parou de chorar.

- Quando você vai embora?

- Estamos em Setembro... Acho que em Dezembro.

- Temos tempo para preparar os fãs do iCarly para o fim...

- Mas você não precisa parar! – Protestei

- Mas eu vou. – Carly estava decidida. – Quando dirá isso ao Freddie?

- Não sei – Balancei a cabeça, confusa. Aquele nome provoca tanto efeito em mim.

- Quer que eu fale?

- Não mesmo, eu falo.

Mas como falar? Meu coração está apertado em deixar o Freddie. Hoje quando o vi de manhã mais cedo tive que me segurar para não chorar, e não me importei em machuca-lo. Em ofendê-lo. **Meus dias com Freddie Benson estão limitados.**


End file.
